emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7921 (29th August 2017)
Plot Faith attempts to sneak out of Connelton View but Rodney catches her as she's leaving. Cain returns from working away and is immediately accosted by Robert who tells him about Aaron and Jason's proposed fight. David apologises to Eric for what he said about Faith but Eric concedes his son may be right. Rebecca is at the end of her tether worrying about Lawrence. Vanessa bumps into Megan in the café and advises her to talk to Frank and tell him how she feels. Emma worries about Pete. Cain reminds Aaron that he can walk away from the fight. Robert also tries to talk Aaron out of the bout but he's determined to press on ahead. Laurel walks into the café but walks back out again after Emma volunteers to help with preparations for Dotty's birthday party. Aaron's loved ones worry that Jason will hurt him badly. As soon as Aaron arrives at the gym, Jason makes him aware of Robert's attempt to pay him off. Angered Aaron orders Robert to stay out of his life. Faith and Eric bump into each other in the pub. Eric states that they both know yesterday had nothing to do with her mastectomy, it was more about her being a gold digger. Before she walks off, Faith declares no amount of money would make her spend another minute with Eric. Vanessa reminds Frank that Megan only framed him because he slept with Charity, explaining Megan is really cut up about everything. Zak gives Aaron some last-minute tactics before he steps into the ring. Jason throws punches and Aaron is immediately on the ropes. Aaron stops and spits out his mouth guard. He winds Jason by asking Jason who's in his corner that actually cares about him. Aaron calls him a looser and continues to wind him up so Jason punches Aaron in the stomach and he falls to the floor. Aaron gets up and exits the ring which infuriates Jason. Rodney approaches Faith in The Woolpack. He hopes they can spend some more time together and invites her out to dinner but Faith gives him the brush off. David looks on with curiosity as Rodney and Faith mention their kiss last night. Robert is explaining to Victoria how the fight went when hormonal Rebecca walks into the pub in tears. Drunk Jason turns up at Mill Cottage and Aaron decides to let him in despite Adam's misgivings. Rebecca tells Robert and Victoria about Lawrence's behaviour recently. Robert encourages Rebecca to talk to a solicitor but Victoria thinks she'd be better off speaking with a doctor. Rebecca agrees that Lawrence should have some tests although Robert manages to talk her out of it for now. Faith catches Eric at the Cricket Pavilion talking to dog Cheryl. They talk - agreeing to start again. When Jason mentions Aaron's dad, Adam lunges at him. Aaron orders Adam to go, leaving him along with drunk Jason. Aaron throws Jason to the ground but realises he isn't worth it so throws him out of the flat. Rebecca witnesses Lawrence pouring the contents of his hip flask into his mug in the café. Outside Mill Cottage, Jason downs the last of his bottle of vodka. He goes to throw the empty bottle at the window when Cain appears to stop him. Cain punches Jason's lights out. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook Locations *Connelton View - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Unknown gym on Hitchin Road, Hotten *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,350,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes